


Claustrophobic

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claustrophobia, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Derek freaks out cause they get stuck in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claustrophobic

It was the smallest elevator in the world, Derek was sure of it. It ran from the roof of the hospital, to the bottom floor, and normally Derek would take the stairs, but Stiles insisted it would be faster to get to the bottom on the elevator.

The thing itself was maybe four feet by three feet, just a service elevator that no one used. Stiles walked in calmly, while Derek had to force his feet to move. On the outside he looked furious, while on the inside he was falling apart.

"Derek, you uh, you ok buddy?" Stiles said cautiously. 

"I'm fine." Derek ground out. He just had to keep his eyes on the floors going down. Eleven, ten... ten. Shit.

"Why did it stop?" Derek growled.

"It just gets stuck sometimes, it'll start back in a few minutes." Stiles said calmly. He pulled out his phone, put Melissa's lunch on the floor by his foot, and started playing a game.

"Turn that off- its too loud." Derek said quickly.

"Ok, alright. Calm down, man." Stiles said quietly. He backed up and turned the phone off completely.

"Why are you backing up?" Derek growled.

"Your eyes, they're glowing. And you're- you're kinda pale. You look like you're either gonna puke or slit my throat." Stiles said honestly.

"Just- just be quiet- stop looking at me- shit." Derek swore, sinking down to sit against the wall. He tried to keeping breathing even, but it felt like the walls were closing in, and he felt like he was drowning.

"Make it move!" Derek snapped.

"I can't! I just wait until it works! Derek, are you ok?" He asked quickly.

"I's too hot in here..." Derek slurred.

"Ok, alright, lean forward, I'll take your jacket off of you." Stiles said quietly. Despite not wanting to accept help, his body betrayed him and he whimpered. He leaned forward and Stiles bent down next to him, gently moving his arms and slipping his jacket off.

"Just breathe Derek, everything is gonna be ok." Stiles said gently.

"No it's not! I'm a born wolf! I should be able to keep control!" Derek yelled. The elevator groaned and Derek made a noise between a whimper and a moan.

"Everyone gets scared sometimes. This is just... a different version of that." Stiles said quietly.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Derek said quietly, ducking his head into his knees.

"Hey, ok, if you do then that's ok, but try not to. Just breathe in and out. Can I touch you?" Stiles asked. Derek looked over at him, but he didn't seem to have any ill intent, so he nodded. Stiles rubbed his shoulder and sat down beside him.

"Why do you think this happened?" He asked.

"Claustrophobic, don't like it in here. Too small. I can't- startin' up again- shit-" Derek said angrily, starting to breathe heavily again.

"Ok, alright, God, why didn't you just tell me you didn't wanna get in the elevator? I wouldn't have made you come in if I'd known... Just look at me, eyes on me." Stiles insisted, changing the subject. He tried to move in front of Derek, but he pushed him back.

"Don't- don't crowd me, I wasn't kidding- I might throw up on you." Derek said quietly. Stiles grinned but moved back.

"I'm gonna touch you again, ok?" Stiles said quietly. Derek nodded and put his hands on his head, as Stokes started to rub his back in small circles.

"Why are you covering your head?" He asked.

"Don't wanna see the walls... looks like they're closing in." Derek explained.

"Ok, just stay there then. I'll watch out for you." He said calmly.

"You know you're not weak just for panicking." Stiles said quietly.

"Yes I am-" Derek tried.

"No you're not! Ok? You're not. You're so strong, and brave, and you're still all the wolf I know you to be. You're just a little nervous." Stiles said quietly. He stroked Derek's hair and Derek leaned into the touch. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Derek's breathing slowly evening out.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Tired... kinda sick." Derek admitted.

"Ok, that's normal, but it'll pass." Stiles said. Just as he said that, the elevator groaned and started to move again. Derek made a noise and leaned towards Stiles.

"Hey, it's ok, were gonna be out in a minute. It's time to stand up now, ok? I'm gonna drive you home, take care of you, and you'll be ok." Stiles said quietly.

"Ok... Ok..." Derek breathed, trying to stand up. Stiles held his arm and Derek leaned on him.

"Sorry, I'm sorry..." Derek said quietly. Stiles turned him and put his hand on Derek's face. He moved his thumb up and down, and Derek leaned into his hand, despite thinking about how odd it felt.

"I know, it's ok, I'm gonna give Melissa her lunch, and were gonna get outta here. I'm so sorry I had to go look off the roof. I just like it up there. I promise this won't happen again." Stiles promised as the elevator stopped. It dinged and Stiles lead him out.

Derek leaned on him all the way out to the car. He helped him in, held up his finger, and ran back inside. When he came back out, he was on the phone, saying goodbye to Scott. The whole reason Scott couldn't make it to give his mom lunch was that he had to stay for detention at school with Kira, since they were caught making out in a closet.

"Derek, how do you feel?" Stiles asked.

"Stupid." Derek groaned, turning away from him.

"You're not stupid... go to sleep Derek." Stiles said.

* * *

When Derek woke up, he was laying in a bed, but it definitely wasn't his. It smelled like sweat, tears, and... Stiles. They were laying beside each other.

"Stiles?" Derek said awkwardly, shaking his shoulder.

"I'm up- Derek!" Stiles jumped, falling off the bed. A moment later his face popped back up over the side.

"Sorry, forgot why you were there. Just scared me for a minute." He said.

"Talking about scared, I'm sorry I freaked out back at the hospital. It's not like me to lose control like that, I mean it's a miracle I didn't just go completely wolf and eat you or something." Derek said.

"Well, uh, thanks, for not eating me I mean. As for all the rest, you don't need to apologize." Stiles said, climbing back on the bed.

"How did you know how to deal with all that anyway? You looked pretty calm." Derek asked. He looked down and realized then that Stiles had taken his shoes off of him, so he started to pull them back on and tie them.

"I used to get panic attacks all the time. Multiple time a day in fact. Felt like I was dying. Started after my mom died. And I don't mean the tame thing that happened to you back there, I mean hyperventilating, muttering, pacing, flailing, crying, screaming, full on attacks. I got medicine and conseling, and it got better over time, but it still happens on occasion. In fact Lydia helped stop one once by kissing me, made me hold me breath, but I didn't think I should do that to you." Stiles explained.

"Oh... I'm sorry about your mom... and your anxiety." Derek said quietly.

"Hey, it's fine. Of course I miss her, but... it was a long time ago." Stiles said quietly.

"Can you do me a favor and not tell everyone this happened?" Derek asked.

"As long as you don't make fun of me for basically petting you to calm you down." Stiles said.

"Deal, but just so you know, if this ever happens again... You're welcome to do more of that... or the kissing trick." Derek said quietly. He would have seemed completely put together to anyone else, but Stiles had gotten good at reading him. He could see that little twitch of his lips, his eyes just barely squinting. That was a challenge. Probably payback because Stiles petted him. 

"R-Really?" Stiles said, his voice squeaking a little. Well, now he was screwed.

"I mean, if you think it'll calm me down quicker." Derek said quickly.

"You're looking kinda red right now, do you- do you need calming down now?" Stiles asked, aiming for flirty but probably sounding more choked up.

"Maybe..." Derek said quietly. Two could play at that game.

Just like that Stiles jumped forward and their lips met. Derek seemed genuinely stunned that Stiles had made a move, but he didn't waste time in reciprocating. It wasn't rushed, or a fight for dominance like Stiles thought it might be with Derek, but instead it was sweet, shy even. Although as it progressed, Derek leaned back, and soon Stiles was laying on top of him.

"We should- we should stop. I don't have sex after a first freakin' kiss. I mean- y-you gotta at least take me to dinner first." Stiles breathed.

"Deal, but I'm still gonna mark you up." Derek said, starting to kiss his neck.

"What, gonna let everyone know I'm taken? When did you get so possessive?" Stiles joked.

"After I became an alpha." Derek shot back, making Stiles grin.

"Shit- whoa- as much as I _really_ like that, Scott's gonna be here any minute, he'll see us." Stiles tried.

"Let him see us." Derek growled, resuming his actions of sucking on Stiles' neck.

And that's how Scott found his best friend and his pack member making out.

**Author's Note:**

> First teen wolf story (even though I've written like five others that weren't good) so be nice. :)


End file.
